I've got you baby
by Hollabackgurl029
Summary: classic if Inuyasha & Kagome were parents fic. When a woman dies and leaves them with a baby, Inuyasha and Kagome embark on a four day journey to return the baby to his father. InuKag, suspected MirSan not very present in story fluffy and humorous
1. Chapter 1

I've got you, baby

A classic if Inuyasha and Kagome were parents fic. After a baby is left in their care they take a journey to another village to get him to his father. Inuyasha and Kagome bond and they both bond to the baby. Kawaii and hilarious moments.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1

The baby is found! Day 1: breast feeding

Inuyasha and Kagome walked aimlessly around Kaede's village. Kagome, however, was fuming. "Who does Miroku think he is! That pervert!" cried Kagome. "Well, they needed an exorcism in the next town." said Inuyasha. "For one thing, he shouldn't have had to drag Sango along!" cried Kagome. "Well….. She'll keep him in check." That, Kagome had to agree with. "Like he _had _ to take Shippo." said Kagome. Inuyasha sweat dropped. He knew Miroku would make him change into tiny animals to impress the maidens of the mansion. "Got me there." said Inuyasha.

"Hey Inuyasha, do you think we could stop?" asked Kagome. "Why, you tired already?" asked Inuyasha. "No, but it's such a nice day. We should just relax for once." said Kagome. Inuyasha rolled his eyes but didn't protest. They sat together under a cherry tree. "Look at the beautiful cherry blossoms!" said Kagome. "Feh…." muttered Inuyasha but he looked.

"This reminds me of the old days." said Kagome happily. "What do you mean _old days_ woman?" asked Inuyasha. "Well, don't get me wrong. I love being in Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kilala's company, but it just reminds me of the days before we met them and it was just me and you." said Kagome. "Don't get all sentimental." scoffed Inuyasha. Kagome pouted. "Well, excuse me for trying to have a moment with you!" cried Kagome.

Inuyasha was about to yell something back at her but he caught onto a familiar scent. _"I smell blood…. and lots of it…."_ thought Inuyasha. He stood up abruptly. "What is it?" asked Kagome. "There's been a slaughter in a nearby village." said Inuyasha. Kagome put her hand to her mouth and gasped. Before she could say anything she felt it. "Inuyasha! I sense a jewel shard!" cried Kagome. "Where?" Kagome pointed into the direction Inuyasha smelled the blood from. "Figured that…" he mumbled. He scooped Kagome onto his back and took off,

It wasn't long before they got there. The village was a ghastly sight. Inuyasha sniffed. "I don't think anyone survived." he said solemnly. "It seemed this was done by a clan of bear demons. They're very vengeful. I think someone injured or killed one." reasoned Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, we should bury them." said Kagome sadly. "Kagome! What about the jewel….." Inuyasha looked into her eyes. "Fine." he said curtly.

Around noon all of the villagers were buried. "I wish Miroku was here so they could properly be laid to rest." said Kagome, laying flowers on the last grave. She kept looking at her hands. "What's wrong?" he asked. Kagome showed him her hands and they were red and sore. "You idiot. I could've handled them myself. You didn't even have to help." said Inuyasha. "I wanted to. I needed to pay my respects somehow." replied Kagome.

Inuyasha took a handkerchief and wrapped it gingerly around her hands. "There. Keep those on for a few days." he ordered. Kagome nodded. "You still sense that jewel shard?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome nodded again. "It's in that cabin." said Kagome. They opened the door, and a woman lay bleeding inside.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha. "Is she….." "No, she's alive!" said Inuyasha, kneeling towards her. "Miss! Miss are you awake? Can you hear me?" cried Kagome. The woman began to stir. "Please…. My baby…" she said weakly. Kagome walked over to the bundle in the corner, and removed it revealing both a baby and a jewel shard.

"I put the jewel shard in there to protect him….. I know I'm not going to survive…" said the woman., Her breathing becoming labored. "Please, take my baby to a village to the far east of here. If you leave quickly then you should get to Hido in four days and nights. His father, Shen-rai, is there. Please….." the woman gasped and died.

With a heavy heart, Kagome put the shard to the rest of the jewel, letting them become one. Inuyasha looked at the baby with sad, sorrowful eyes. "Come on," he said, turning his back. "Let's go." Kagome stooped down, picking up the baby. (She has a very soft spot for children.) "Oh no! We've got shards to find! We can't take the baby! Maybe we can give him to a woman in the village." said Inuyasha.

"No! We have specific directions for how to get him to his father. Not only should we honor the woman's last wish, but he's still got family. You of all people should understand that!" cried Kagome, but as soon as she said she wanted to take it back. "I'm sorry Inuyasha. I didn't mean it…" said Kagome. "No…. No you're right. We'll get the baby back to his father." muttered Inuyasha.

Oh thank you Inuyasha!" cried Kagome, turning to the baby boy. He was a cute baby, and had the prettiest hazel eyes Kagome had ever seen. "Who's a big boy? Who's a big boy?" Kagome cried in her baby voice. The baby clapped and laughed. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"We do need to go back to the village. I need to get all sorts of things from my time." explained Kagome. "Oh no! You are not going back to your time!" screamed Inuyasha. Kagome stepped back. "What do you mean? I have to! I need to get things from my time for the baby. It shouldn't take more than two or three hours…. four at the most." said Kagome to herself. "Yeah but convert into your time frame and that's three maybe four days!" he cried. "What makes you think I would actually leave you alone with a baby any longer than I have to!" sighed Kagome.

Just then the baby began to cry. "Do you think he needs a diaper change?" asked Kagome. "No… I'd smell it." said Inuyasha. "He must be hungry." said Kagome. "You stay with him and I'll go to my time with all the stuff.

"Well… Kagome you don't need to get a bottle. My mother… breast fed me…." he said, letting the last few words come out as a mumble. Kagome turned as red as his Haori. "_That's something Miroku would say! Well, coming from Inuyasha at least I know he was sincere….."_ thought Kagome. "Well….. I guess. Turn around!" Kagome ordered. Inuyasha obeyed. He waited impatiently for Kagome to finish. He snuck a peek without her knowing to really see if she was doing it right. "Uh… Kagome you're doing it wro-" " SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT BOY!" shouted Kagome so loud that neighboring birds flew to safety. The baby laughed and giggled.

"I WAS JUST TELLING YOU THAT YOU WEREN'T DOING IT RIGHT!" shouted Inuyasha. "Listen, I'm going back to my time to get stuff for the baby. _You _stay here and try not to kill it. Find Kaede, she'll help you out." said Kagome as she disappeared down the well. Inuyasha sighed. "What now?" he asked himself. He looked at the baby. "Por guy. You've lost your mother already." said Inuyasha. The baby face contorted into a painful expression. "But don't worry. Me and Kagome will make sure you get back to your dad." said Inuyasha with a cocky grin. The baby's face didn't change. "What's wrong little guy?" The baby puked milky contents all over Inuyasha's Haori. "AAAARRRRGGGGH!" cried Inuyasha in disgust. "KAEDE!" he screamed.

Meanwhile, Kagome appeared back at her house asking her mom a barrage of odd questions. "Kagome, why do you need to know a good brand of diapers?" she asked frantically. Kagome explained the situation. "Oh how sad! Here, let me go with you!" offered her mom. They got back home in about two hours. Kagome quickly gathered all the stuff. "I've got to get back mom! I left the baby with Inuyasha! goodbye!" she called. Kagome's mom waved.

As Kagome ran to the shrine she bumped into someone on the way. "Kagome?" Kagome tuned red. "HOJO! What are you doing here?" asked Kagome. "Well… Souta said you were around the shrine…… Um… Why do you have all that baby stuff?" asked Hojo. "I…. uh….. Well, my big cousin was bringing her baby and this is her baby stuff… so I'm bringing it outside so… um… we can…… sit outside because it's so nice." stuttered Kagome. Hojo looked at her funny but bought it. "What ever you say… Since you're busy I'lll come back another day. See you Kagome!" said Hojo, sounding a little sad. he always sounded sad when he left Kagome.

Kagome quickly hopped down the well and was enveloped in a familiar blue light. Kagome struggled to scale the well but managed. "Inuyasha! I'm back!" she called, but it didn't take long for him to show up. "Four times! Four times Kagome! get this little puke monkey away from me!" he shouted. Kagome took the baby from Inuyasha lovingly. "Kagome, will you ghet it off of me!" he cried. "Who's the baby here Inuyasha! Hang on!" shouted Kagome, getting mad. "Kagome! Inuyasha!" said Kaede. "May I ask why you have a baby?" she asked Slowly. Kagome smiled sheepishly.

"A woman in a nearby village died and let's just say we're escorting the baby to another village, but on another note will someone get this off my Haori!" shouted Inuyasha. Kagome handed the baby carefully to Kaede and went over to Inuyasha. "Well, take you haori off!" said Kagome. Inuyasha obeyed. Kagome took the soiled Haori and went down to the creek.

"Inuyasha, this is a kind thing ye are doing for the child." said Kaede. Inuyasha only snorted. "Kagome wanted to escort it. I would've left it." lied Inuyasha. He knew his conscience would have gotten to him. He would never admit that, of course.

"The spot is still damp, but you can wear your Haori now." said Kagome, handing it to him. Inuyasha nodded. "Thanks…" he muttered. "Your welcome. Inuyasha, I think we should get a move on. We need to hurry if we're gonna get him there in four days and nights." said Kagome. "The quicker we get rid of that little puke monkey, the better. Let's go." ordered Inuyasha as they walked into the sunset.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Hello everyone! Did ya like? Well then review. I'll write faster. ;o) Chappie 2 in the works!


	2. Chapter 2

It's been pointed out only the mothers of babies can breast feed.

……..

My response……. . 

I mean, a 15 year old is jumping down a well to accompany a half demon for searching for scared jewels. I mean, lets not be too literal here.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2

Don't babies sleep? Night 1: Singing.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as the baby squealed at Kagome. "Oh… I've found you tickle spot! I've found your tickle spot_! TICKLETICKLETICKLE_!" "ENOUGH!" shouted Inuyasha, whipping around to both doe eyed Kagome and baby. "I mean, how much tickling can one baby get! Give it a rest!" he spat angrily.

Both of them were quiet for a second or so, but soon, the baby was screaming its tiny lungs off. "Ahhhh! Kagome make it stop! My ears are too sensitive…" groaned Inuyasha holding his white ears down. "Oh, Inuyasha you must've scared the poor baby! Being all mean and such!" scolding Kagome as she bounced the baby up and down on her hip. "Oh come on Kagome. You have to admit, that tickle shit was annoying." Kagome gasped, extremely offended. "Inuyasha! Sit!" before Inuyasha could ask what it was for his face met the ground. "OI WENCH WHAT WAS THAT?!?" shouted Inuyasha. "Don't curse in front of this baby! What if he starts repeating things? Then when we take him to his father that's how he…" Kagome stopped ranting, as she heard the baby giggling. His giggle was infectious. "Oh, Ha. I think he found you being sat funny." Inuyasha growled quietly. "Oh, I'm starting not to like that baby at all…." he said.

He made his way out of his face crater, and stalked ahead. "Come on, I'm trying to dump that burble monkey off to his dad as fast as I can." ordered Inuyasha. Kagome rolled her eyes but followed along behind him. "We should make camp now. He's getting hungry." said Kagome, sitting down on a log. "Kagome! We could make a lot more distance before dark. Come on, just a little further…" "Inuyasha, stop forging on like it's me and you! There's a baby here and we've got to think about it." said Kagome irritatedly. Inuyasha sat down Indian style and pouted.

After a moment, Kagome realized the baby formula was was still cold. "Oh Inuyasha…" She said sweetly. His ears perked to his name but he turned away. "Keh.." "Could you track down a hot spring and warm up this bottle… The baby won't take it cold." asked Kagome, as she bounced the baby on her lap. "We're doing this little sh- runt a favor! How's he gonna be choosy?!" demanded Inuyasha. The babies face contorted, as he prepared to cry, but Kagome hugged him and bounced him again. "Inuyasha, that's how most babies are, now could you please…."

"Whatever!" cried Inuyasha, snatching the bottle from her hands and stalking off in search of a hot spring. Luckily enough, there was one near by. He dipped it into the hot spring and waited impatiently for it to get warm enough. "Stupid shit…" he murmered. He was almost jealous the baby as getting so much attention from Kagome. He wrenched the bottle from the spring, and leapt back to Kagome.

He presented the bottle to her, a bit proudly. She felt it for a moment, and splashed the milk onto her wrist. She nodded. "Good job Inuyasha! Thank you." "Keh." he sat down beside Kagome as she fed the baby. He ate ravenously, without stopping for a burping. "Hey Kagome, he's not the only thing that needs to be fed!" growled Inuyasha. Kagome rolled her eyes. "Inuyasha this baby is helpless, you are not. Check my bag." she said. Inuyasha mumbled to himself but looked through and grabbed two ramen packages.

He boiled water and waited patiently and both ramen to cook. Kagome noticed he made two, but said nothing. When the baby had finished feeding, he placed the bowl beside her, and took his and sat down. "Oh, I had forgotten about eating. Thank you Inuyasha." said Kagome pleasantly. "…Whatever…" was Inuyasha's falsely indifferent reply. Kagome ate, as she sat the baby in the car seat for him to rest. She ate after a moment, but then stopped. Inuyasha saw her eyeing the baby. "I mean, did I prepare you ramen for nothing? It'll get cold." he snapped. Kagome turned to him, smiling sheepishly. "My bad.. It's just…" Kagome paused, playing a little with her ramen. "Well?! Spit it out!" Inuyasha demanded. "….We don't even know this babies name… His mother…" She didn't even have the heart to say it.

"Humph.." said Inuyasha. "Don't let that trouble you, alright." said Inuyasha softly. Kagome always made things so sentimental. "Alright." said Kagome with a smile. She'd hardly taken a bite of her ramen when the baby began to cry again. Kagome grabbed him from the car seat and shhshed the child, as she helplessly rocked the baby back and forth. "Inuyasha, does he need a change?!" asked Kagome frantically, but Inuyasha shook his head.

"I don't understand." said Kagome, as she attempted to shush his crying. "Inuyasha… You're funny looking sometimes. Make a funny face." "Excuse me?" cried Inuyasha. "Just try! Make a funny face." demanded Kagome. Inuyasha rolled his eyes but decided to try. "Alright… NAHNAHNAH!" he cried, smiling and wiggling his hands. The baby only cried louder. "OH! Kagome!" "Inuyasha stop! You're teeth are scary!" said Kagome, hugging the baby. Inuyasha sat down and pouted.

After a moment of incessant crying, Inuyasha came up with an idea. "Sing to it." he suggested. "Him." Kagome corrected. "Yeah, yeah. Well, sing to him. I remember that being soothing." said Inuyasha. "… Alright. Ahem_. Beautiful dreamer… come back to me, starlight and dew drops are waiting for thee.._" Kagome sang. The babies crying didn't cease. "Geeze Kagome. You really suck. That was all off key." "Oh really, well Inuyasha…" she said quietly. "Heh?" **SIT BOY**." she screeched, and the baby laughed again. "That little shit…" Inuyasha whispered.

He got up, shaking the dirt, but then the baby continued crying. "You know… The baby really like it when you got sat…." started Kagome. Inuyasha shot her a death glare. "Don't. Even. Joke." he growled. "Then what… Oh Inuyasha I can't stand the crying for much longer…" wailed Kagome, on the verge of tears as well.

Inuyasha grabbed the child and held him as he wailed. He rolled his eyes and began to sing. _"Beautiful Dreamer, wake unto me, Starlight and dewdrops are waiting for thee; Sounds of the rude world heard in the day, Lull'd by the moonlight have all pass'd away" _

Kagome watched in awe. Inuyasha was not only singing, but singing very well. She watched in awe as the baby was soothed, and stopped crying. He sat down next to Kagome, and kept humming to keep the baby calm. "Were you just…. You… I.." Kagome stuttered as she concealed laughter. "Can it Kagome. This is between you, me, and the burble monkey." he spat, as he continued humming.

He hummed for a little while longer until the baby was finally sleep. "Feh. Stupid baby." he grumbled, putting him in the car seat. "He's asleep Kag-" But then, so was she. Kagome had been lulled to sleep by Inuyasha's singing. She was propped against his shoulder, snoring lightly. He managed to slip out of his haori top, and draped it around her, and covered the baby with the blanket, and too fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I really do apologizing for taking so damn long. Hahaha. Read review, I'm continuing this.


End file.
